fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nikki
Plot Oh no! Nikki and her friends, Kawashima, Iris, Arcadia, and Starfy, are in trouble with the evil R.O.B. Unit, when they give him the magical DS! Nikki and her friends now have to travel through old NES classics, some original, some remixed! Solve puzzles! Beat Bosses! Have Fun! and most importantly... good luck on your quest to retrive the Magic DS! -Back of the game's box Game Info: Consoles: Wii U, Switch, 3DS, Game Boy Advance Release Date: 8/15/19 Made by: Nintendo and HAL Game Review: 4.7 out of 5 Stars Characters Heroes: *Nikki! (Swapnote) Duh. *Dr. Kawashima! (Brain Age) *Iris Archwell! (Streetpass Mii Plaza) *Arcadia! (Badge Arcade) *Starfy! (The Legendary Starfy) Villians! Oh no! *R.O.B (Hardware Zone) *Ninten (Magicant) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Congo Jungle) *Old Man Spike (Demolition Site) *PAC-MAN (Ghost Maze) *Diskun (Famicom Zone) *Balloon Fighter (Windy Plains) *Clu-Clu (Urchin Lair) *Luigi in Fighter Jet (Monochrome Madness) *Excitebike (Dust Track) *Mr. Game & Watch (Solar Power Plant) Levels There are multiple levels in the game, 12 to be exact (18 if DLC counts). Depending on what character you choose, you get a different 1st zone, bringing the stage amount number up to 16. (21 with DLC) Starting Stages *Nikki: Doodle-Land (An original stage that takes place on notebook paper, with the obsticles, land, and enemies being simple doodles.) *Kawashima: Wii-Fit Gym (Name explains itself) *Iris Archwell: Monster Manor (Based on the Streetpass minigame, where you collect pieces of a map to find the stairs to the next floor.) *Arcadia: Bunny Bash Arcade (Based on the 3DS Badge Arcade, with lots of obsticles that give you bonus points) *Starfy: Atlantis (Based on Labyrinth Zone from Sonic 1) Regular Stages (In order of first to last) *Congo Jungle (First Zone similar to Donkey Kong Jr, Second Zone looks like an HD Congo Jungle from Donkey Kong Country.) *Windy Plains (First Zone based on Balloon Fight, Second Zone is the same in HD.) *Urchin Lair (First Zone based on Clu-Clu Land, Second Zone is the same in HD.) *Demolition Site (First Zone based on Wrecking Crew, Second Zone is the same in HD.) *Ghost Maze (First Zone based on PAC-MAN, Second Zone is an HD version of Pac-Mania.) *Monochrome Madness (First Zone based on Super Mario Land, Second Zone is the same in HD. Take note the entire level is in Monochrome.) *Dust Track (First Zone based on Excitebike, Second Zone is the same in HD.) *Solar Power Plant (Both Zones are based around the Game & Watch handheld systems.) *Magicant (First Zone based on Magicant from MOTHER, Second Zone is the same in HD.) *Famicom Zone (Both zones based on old and obscure Famicom Games.) *Hardware Zone (Both Zones look like the inside of a computer. This is the final zone.) Mechanics *Zones. Each level has two Zones, each one being different (Except Solar Power Plant, and the final two levels) *Bosses! Each level has to have a boss. The boss is always on Zone 2 of each level (Except the final level, you fight a boss on each zone) *Game-Modes! There is Two-Player, and Story mode! (Double Take mode too, if you have the DLC) *Abilities! Each character has a special ability. Nikki can glide, Kawashima can float, ETC. *Trophies! Collect them by completing missions, and you can look at them in your gallery! *Lives and Powerups! Every game has to have this, right? The powerups are Invincibility, Bunny Ears (Higher Jump), Doodleshroom (Same function as the Mushroom in Mario Bros.), and Gyro (Plant it on the ground to attack enemies) *Amiibo Closet! Dress up Nikki and her friends like her favorite characters! (More info later) Double-Take DLC There is DLC to this game! It only costs $7.99, but it is worth it! This DLC gives you: *5 New playable characters: Chibi Robo, Dr. Lobe, Pushmo, Ashley, and Isabelle! *A new Game-Mode, Double-Take! Harder Zones, Different Boss Mechanics, 3 Zones instead of 2, and 7 New levels! (Doctor's Office, Dedede's Palace, Wild Saloon, Hyrule Castle, World 1:1, Wily Castle, and Sewers!) *7 New Bosses too... Luckily they are in Double-Take mode only! Dr. Mario, Meta Knight, Duck Hunt Dog, Link, Mario, Mega Man, and the Sewer Scouts! (Mario Bros. enemies) *New Competitive Mode challenges! *New Trophies! *New Level Creator! Amiibo Compatibility The game IS compatible with Amiibo! There is a special Amiibo Closet feature where you can dress up Nikki and her friends like the Amiibo you tapped. If it is a third-party Amiibo, it will not work (except Chibi Robo and Shovel Knight). You can also earn exclusive trophies from the Amiibo too! These are not required to 100% the game. Trivia *The game was created as an attempt to bring back old and obscure 3DS and DS Characters. *The game also got a Game Boy Advance port that came in a special Deluxe Package that also came with the OST and a Concept Art Book. Gallery (Good Guys) SSBUltimate Nikki.png|Nikki in 3D. Dr Kawashima 3DS.png|Dr. Kawashima in 3D. Iris Archwell.png|Iris Archwell in 3D. Arcade Bunny.png|Arcadia in 3D. Starfy SSBU.png|Starfy in 3D. ChibiroboRequiem.png|(DLC) Chibi Robo in 3D LobeTrans.png|(DLC) Dr. Lobe in 3D. 400px-Pushmo-pullblox-world-wii-uuu-transparent-character-concept-art-4.png|(DLC) Pushmo in 3D. Ashley SSB4 Trophy.png|(DLC) Ashley in 3D. Isabelle001.png|(DLC) Isabelle in 3D. Gallery (Bad Guys) Mystery Mushroom DonkeyKongJr..png|Donkey Kong Jr. 40 - R.O.B..png|R.O.B. (Take note that he is the only villian fought in 3D.) NintenSprite2.png|Ninten. Old Man Spike.png|Old Man Spike. PacManSprite2.png|Pac Man. Mystery Mushroom Diskun.png|Diskun. (Take note he is the only 16-bit boss.) Mystery Mushroom BalloonFighter Appeal.png|Balloon Fighter. Clu-Clu.jpg|Clu-Clu. SkyLuigi.png|Sky Luigi. Mystery Mushroom Excitebike.png|Excitebike Racer. Ice Climbers Sprite.png|Ice Climbers. MrGameandWatch SSBUltimate.png|Mr. Game and Watch. Drmarioinsulin.png|(DLC) Dr. Mario. (Take note he is the only character to take on his box-art look.) MetaKnightColorSprite.png|(DLC) Meta Knight. Mystery Mushroom DuckHunt.png|(DLC) Duck Hunt Duo. (Take note he is the only DLC 16-bit character) Neslink.png|(DLC) Link. 8BitMarioDiscordCrop.png|(DLC) Mario. (Take note he is the only DLC 3D Character.) MegaManSprite.jpg|(DLC) Mega Man. Sewer Gang.png|(DLC) The Sewer Gang. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Storylines Category:Multiplayer Games